Was this only a Dream?
by Lavendel
Summary: So entlassen wir die Beiden in ihrem gemeinsamen Glück und erhoffen nur das Schimmern einzelner Schicksale, welche sie zueinander geführt hatten. Der Tod vermag alles zu trennen, aber Liebe vermag alles zu finden. [Geta x Goku, OneShot]


**Okey, vorab möchte ich erwähnen, dass ich total krank bin o.O" Ich habe diese Fanfic vor kaum als einer Stunde geschrieben und es ist fast ein Lemon geworden O.O""" Na ja.. 'am Kopf kratz'... es ist schon irgendwie wie ein Lemon, aber halt nicht so hart, ne o.O" Auf jeden Fall hoffe ich, dass es euch gefällt -.- Verzeiht, aber ich kann einfach keine gescheiten Lemons schreiben. Ich weiss gar nicht, was mich dazu bewegt hat, diese Story zu schreiben, ich hab einfach mal drauf los geschrieben und dann ist das da entstanden o.o""" **

**Vielleicht kennt ihr diesen Stil schon von "Nächtlicher Tanz" oder so - den glaubt mir, hier ist er nicht anders... 'rofl' 'ggg' ****Ich hoffe dennoch, dass es einigen gefallen wird. Über Kommis würde ich mich sehr freuen, wie heißt es so schön? FEEDBACK macht glüklich . :-) ****Ach ja noch etwas, wieso zum Geier ist Fanfiction - net seit einiger Zeit so anders? o.O Der klaut mir meine Sternschen. 'grummel' ****Ich will meine Sternschen wieda 'heul' ****Na ja okey, will ich euch nicht weiter aufhalten und hoffe ihr habt Spass bei meiner Story 'grins' ****Ich widme diese Story all meinen Lesern sowie meinen Reviewern. Ihr seit echt die Besten 'euch alle knuddel und abknutsch' :-)**

**Lasst doch eurer Lavendel doch ein Kommi da, büdde büdde 'auf Knien hinfall und euch anfleh' 'schoki verteil' 'gg'**

**Nun denn, Vorhang auf für... **

**

* * *

**

**Was this only a Dream?**

Das Fenster stand schier weit offen... die Nacht schien in ihrer dunklen Blüte und legte ihre schwarzen Arme um ihre Kinder, welche bereits schliefen und wohlig schlummerten. Der Wind blies seine Bahnen und wirbelte herum. Erbat Einlass, dort wo er ihm gewährt wurde... er schlüpfte durch ein Fenster und machte sich, in dem warmen und von leisen Geräuschen erfüllenden Raum, breit. Er berührte die beiden Gestalten mit seinen kühlen und durchsichtigen Armen...

„Woher kannst du nur so lieben..."

Solche Sätze und noch viele andere sprudelten in seinem Kopf, während er sich mit seinem Gefährten vereinigte... er empfand eine solch brennende Lust in seinem Inneren, dass er glaubte jeden Moment in tausend Stücke zu zerspringen. Diese warmen Hände, welche er überall spürte... an seinen Seiten die immer rauf und runter fuhren und ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Dies steigerte seine Leidenschaft und seine feurige Gier... ein lustvoller Schleier schmückte seine unschuldigen, dunklen Augen. Sein Mund war eine Spur geöffnet und er keuchte langsam, aber doch beständig vor sich hin...

Die Augen ließ er geschlossen... denn in diesem Zustand, war es ihm kaum möglich überhaupt ein Glied zu bewegen. Jeder einzelner Körperteil, jede einzelne Faser seines Adonismäßigen Körpers, war bis zur Gänze erhitzt. Immer und immer wieder spürte er, wie „er"sich gegen seinen Unterleib drückte... „er"rieb sich an ihm und der „leidtragende"meinte seinen Verstand in den nächsten Minuten zu verlieren, wenn er nicht gleich Erlösung fand. Sein Unterleib schien förmlich zu brennen und er klammerte sich immer fester an sein Gegenüber, in Hoffnung, dass dieser ihn endlich von den schmerzlichen aber doch lustvollen Qualen erlösen möge.

„Oh Kami... ich spüre dich überall... in mir drinnen und um mich herum... mir ist so warm... wieso liebst du mich nur auf diese Weise..."

Der Wind wirbelte stärker um die beiden herum... als ob er es verspüren könne, dass bald eine Vereinigung der Seelen stattfinden würde... er breitete sich noch weiter aus und verführte die beiden zu einem immer größer werdenden Tanz, was die beiden mit Wohlwollen annahmen...

„Bamm!"

Die Gier, welche beide füreinander empfanden, steigerte sich ins unermessliche, sodass sie nicht einmal bemerkten, dass sie soeben aus dem Bett gefallen und auf dem Boden gelandet sind. Küsse sowie Streicheleinheiten und der gemeißelte Rhythmus ihrer Unterleiber schmückten ihr Ritual, welches bald einen Anfang finden wird. Ihre beiden Körper rieben sich einander, immer und immer wieder, ohne auch nur an ein Ende zu denken. Ihre vor Lust und Feuer besessenen Körper kannten kein Entkommen, nur dieses Gefühl welches sich in ihnen immer mehr entfachte und sich allmählich durch den ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Ihre Münder schienen schon ein klein wenig angeschwollen zu sein... sie waren rot und befeuchtet, aber noch nicht müde um aufzuhören. Sie bissen sich gegenseitig, zart... aber doch mit einer Spur von Wildheit. Hals, Zunge... egal was. Sie spielten miteinander, trieben sich selber bis an das Inferno ihrer Gefühle und warteten langsam auf ihr beider Erlösung...

Schon seit Stunden vollführten sie diesen Triebgesteuerten und doch lieblichen Tanz. Niemand wagte sie zu stören... denn jeder wusste, welch Schicksal die beiden ausgestanden hatten, um sich in dieser Nacht einander hingeben zu können. Es war ihnen vergönnt... jede Sekunde, jede Minute und jede Stunde war ihnen vergönnt... ihr innerer Kampf war nun besiegt und sie durften endlich die Zusammenkunft ihrer beider Herzen in dieser wundervollen Nacht feiern... wie zwei Kinder, welche sich vor kurzem ineinander verliebt hatten und das erste Mal Zärtlichkeiten austauschten...

In ihren Bewegungen wohnte ein Feuer inne, dass sogar eine steinerne Statue ins Schwitzen gebracht hätte... ihre Gliedmaßen begleitete ein Rhythmus, welcher nicht von dieser Welt war... ihre Becken kreisten einander entgegen, immer und immer wieder, ohne aufzuhören. Ein unschuldiger Kuss, welcher diesen schon fast verbotenen Tanz begleitete, signalisierte dass es an der Zeit war... die Münder des jeweilig anderen bewegten sich küssend und sanft drüber streichend zum Hals... mit jedem Stoß, den sie sich gegenseitig schenkten, gruben sie immer fester ihre Zähne in die Haut des anderen. Je stärker sie zubissen, desto stärker wurden die Stöße, welche sie einander entgegen bockten und nach einer Weile hörte man nichts weiter als lustvolle Schreie, die ihre Münder verließen...

Schwer atmend und kaum rührend lagen sie da, umschlungen und besudelt in ihrer Liebe zueinander, welche heute Nacht und für immer besiegelt wurde. Zwei Wunden klafften jeweils auf den Hälsen der beiden und Blut quoll in kleinen Bahnen über ihre Körper auf den Boden... Sie machten sich ein Spiel daraus, indem sie es einander wegleckten... und irgendwann, als der Wind zufrieden noch mal seine Bahn um die Beiden herumdrehte, schlossen sich beider Augen und schlummerten, eng umschlungen und auf Ewig besiegelt, in einen friedvollen Schlaf...

----

„Mhh..."

Son Goku schlug langsam und noch immer etwas verschlafen seine Augen auf und blickte überrascht sein Gegenüber an, dieser jedoch streichelte seine Wange behutsam mit seinen Fingern...

„Guten Morgen, Kakarott..."

Vegeta sagte das so sanft und zärtlich, dass sich Goku plötzlich alle Nackenhaare aufstellten... doch da fiel „es"ihm wieder ein und seine Augen nahmen die Größe von Tellertassen an...

_Gestern Nacht... wir?... Oder?_

Der Prinz grinste ihn in seiner typischen Art an und stutzte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand. „Was war gestern Nacht?"

Goku fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen... Woher wusste er... „War es nur ein Traum?"Eine Spur von Unsicherheit flackerte in seiner Stimme auf...

Der ältere Sayajin küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund... und blickte ihm in die Augen. „Wenn das ein Traum war, so will ich niemals aus meinem Schlummer erwachen!"

Der jüngere Sayajin lächelte ihn lieb an und küsste Vegeta... dieser erwiderte den Kuss. Ein unschuldiger Kuss, für eine unschuldige Person, dachte sich der Prinz. _Endlich! Unsere Liebe ist besiegelt und unsere Seelen sind eins geworden! Ich habe das was ich schon immer wollte... jemand, der mich um meiner Selbstwillen liebt... mehr wollte ich nicht..._

„Ich liebe dich auch, Vegeta"

----

So entlassen wir dieses Glück in Hoffnung, dass sie auf Ewig in ihrer Liebe zueinander leben werden....

...denn wenn man einmal liebt, so vermag es nicht einmal der Tod, dieses Band zu lösen....

_**Owari**_

* * *

****

**Lav: Waha, das war ja schrecklich!!! 'heul'**

**Goku: 'patpat' Nimms nich so tragisch... also mir hat sie gefallen 'lieb lächelt'**

**Lav: 'snief' Wirklich? ò.ò **

**Goku: Ja 'kichert'**

**Lav: 'auch kichert' 'Goku knuddelt' Danke dir, Süsser **

**Vegeta: DAS WAR EINFACH KRANK!!! Wie konntest du nur? Du hast mich mit diesen Baka das Ritual vollziehen lassen? HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE ONNA??? **

**Lav: 'grins' 'Goku etwas ins Ohr flüstert' **

**Goku: 'mitgrinst' 'zieht sich langsam aus'  
  
Lav & Vegeta: 'SABBER!!!' O.O**

**------**

**Lav: Und da fragt mich der Typ, ob ich sie noch alle hab, dabei sabbert der sich doch selber nen ab o.O" 'wechschrott' 'g' **

**EDIT: Das reimt sich O.O""" 'lacht'**

Baba, eure Laviiiiii ;-))

__


End file.
